The automation of aircraft functions being implemented in avionics systems, specifically flight critical systems, are migrating towards real-time multi-tasking computers. Rather than performing one aircraft function on a single computer, multiple functions, potentially of different criticality significance, are integrated into a single system. Flight critical display functions, but not flight critical control (for example, fly-by-wire) functions, have been implemented using multi-tasking computers. Another trend is that digital electronics built for consumer products are getting continually smaller. As the digital devices become smaller, it takes less energy to corrupt those devices by placing individual bits in an unintended state. Miniaturization has increased the susceptibility of computer electronics and processor hardware elements to various upsets events. Miniaturization has reached the point where atmospheric neutrons now pose a threat for corrupting these devices, as well as intense electromagnetic fields produced by environmental events such as lightning. In the military world, deliberate weapons that create high powered microwave threats are also a concern. Using only commercially available parts to build safety critical systems, it is difficult to design computer hardware which is immune from faults caused by these, as well as other threats.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for sufficiently robust systems and methods for executing safety critical applications (such as those implementing fly-by-wire functions) on real-time multi-tasking computers that use commercially available parts.